We Will Always Stand Together
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Wendy is pregnant again and is happy being with Loki and their son Oliver, but what if whispers and talks of over throwing her family come about the entire Trylle population. Can Wendy stop it before she and her family are dethroned? Will she be able to handle it before the baby comes? She needs to take matters into her own hands again this time on her own with her very own power.
1. Gentle and Sweet Awakenings

"Mama!" A light twinkling voice says and I groan softly with tiredness then a big body climbed on top of me making me groan again but more playful as I opened my eyes and there was Loki sitting on me his golden eyes sparkling with a clever look and our son Oliver sat right next to me grinning with his father and the sight made me burst into loud abrupt laughter, I never thought I'd be having this type of life in any time I had struggled with my feelings for Finn for so long I didn't think I'd be this happy or blissful ever, I laughed as I sat up just a bit careful Loki's hand resting on my slightly bulging stomach making me smile even more as I rested my back against the headboard. I was pregnant again but I was happy, Oliver always loved pressing his ear against my stomach and liked listening to the baby moving around like she was talking to her amazing big brother. I say "she" simply because I believe it will be a girl this time, I just feel it either that or its just that I have been wishing for a girl for the longest time and when Loki and me found out I was pregnant for the second time he hoped for a girl along with me that this time we'd have a cute little princess but Loki simply wanted a girl just so he could have his own little daddy's girl since Oliver had been a touch of a Mama's Boy when he was just a baby but still he wanted a daughter too now that we had a son and it always made me chuckle when he talked about what he'd do for our daughter and what he'd buy her just to spoil her a bit. I chuckled a bit more looking at my husband and son both their eyes twinkling cutely and I grinned which got me a grin back from both of them and as I shifted to get off the bed they both scrambled off the bed putting their hands behind their backs grinning wider and I chuckled louder standing up right walking to my closet and Loki followed me pulling out a pretty pale pink dress the brushed the floor and Oliver nodded in agreement and I took it rolling my eyes walking to the bathroom starting the shower when Loki followed me in making me jump just a tiny bit as I looked at him my eyes widening as he grinned wickedly.

"Did you really think I'd let you shower alone?" He says his gold eyes shining brightly with devious plans and I laughed loudly the bathroom getting a little steamy as he looked at me.

"I did think you'd let me take it alone, besides Oliver is out there too." I say dropping my voice just a bit and his eyes flared once as if he was starving and someone just laid out a large table of food in front of him and he wanted to devour every piece of it and it made a shiver of anticipation run down my spine gently.

"Oliver went back to his room, said he would wait for you to get out of the shower." Loki moved closer and closer to me until I was pinned against the sink the same shiver running down my spine gently and I grinned widely looking at him a blush spreading across my cheeks and he slipped his hands up to the top of my shirt and with precise movements slipping my shirt up off my head then leaned down undoing the clasp with his teeth making my heart stutter as he did it and he hooked his thumbs in the waist band of my pajama pants easing them down slowly and gently until they reached my thighs then fell down on their own landing around my ankles and he once again hooked his thumbs in the waist band of my panties when someone knocked on our bedroom door making me almost groan with disappointment my head falling back with frustration and a touch of irritation at the intrusion narrowing my eyes puffing my cheeks out in a fake pout and Loki burst out laughing which made me smile again then followed him out hiding behind him giggling and he blushed lightly at possibly the feel of my bare breasts and body pressing against his as I pulled the waist band back then snapped it against my skin wincing briefly once as if a reminder to him even though it hurt like crazy then.

"Come in!" He calls one hand reaching back brushing the underside of my breast and I shivered moving my hands around undoing the buttons quickly taking his shirt and put it on doing up a couple buttons grabbing his hand grateful the shirt reached my thighs when Loki suddenly ran right into the bathroom closing the door and I blinked looking at him. Then the bedroom door opened and there stood Matt with Willa, Finn with Mia and surprisingly Rhys was with them smiling cheerily and even Tove was there much to my surprise and they all went to say something seeing me in Loki's shirt they all seemed to raise a brow when Willa looked at my stomach then lit up so fast.

"Oh my god Wendy! You didn't tell us you were pregnant again!" She says in a fake scolding tone making me laugh and right as I went to say something the bathroom door opened with a bunch of steam and Loki walked out with shower scrubber his skin slightly damp from the heat as he looked at me running a hand through his hair his jeans sinking low on his hips and my mouth seemed to dry but my face heated up so fast and so quickly when everyone raised a brow practically at the same time turning to look at me and my mouth worked to speak but nothing came out and he walked over to me and with a frightened little shocked scream broke through my lips Loki held me like a princess walking to the bathroom as the baby fluttered around in my belly.

"L-Loki!" I yell loudly my eyes wide my face burning hot as I looked at him wondering why exactly he chose now to do this when I realized why. Finn was here. I sighed gently when he kissed my forehead in front of everyone and an "aww" escaped Willa as he smiled charmingly at everyone then lovingly at me stepping into the bathroom door before turning facing everyone my burning red face clear for everyone to see as he looked at them.

"I'm sorry but Wendy and I were planning on taking a shower this morning she needs it too, it helps with her sore feet and back at times." He says coolly as he stared at them his golden eyes appearing to be a bit darker and he turned walking into the bathroom then shut the door and I swore our clothes flew right off and when I stepped into the steaming hot water I groaned aloud hearing a couple people out there clearing their throats and I rubbed a little of the water across my slight belly bump as he smiles walking over turning the heat down a little bit and then got on his knees under the water and rubbed my swollen stomach gently the water and washed my gently starting at my ankles rubbing them softly.

"Damn Wendy their so swollen they must be killing you." He says softly as if he felt bad for not recognizing how swollen they were by now even though I was only about 14 weeks along really and he looked at me the regret at not noticing made me feel guilty for some reason.

"Loki please don't feel bad." I say gently looking at him as he rubs my ankles gently and softly when I heard everyone walking towards the door and I listened intently to them leaving.

"We'll be downstairs Wendy!" It was Matt that called it out this time and I smiled with sweet appreciation for him ushering them out and I sighed in relief as Loki worked on rubbing my ankles using some pressure making me shiver gently and he moved up washing my calves then my thighs squeezing them gently moving up to my belly rubbing his palms and hands lovingly across bot the underside and the top swell of it and it made me smile. I felt like Loki enjoyed every moment of both this pregnancy and our previous one with my sweet little prince. It was hard to believe my little Oliver was turning seven in a few weeks but I had to accept my baby was getting older Loki seemed to realized that as he stared at my belly then up into my dark brown eyes then smiled softly finishing washing up the rest of the way and I washed his body too then each others hair as we giggled loudly then stepped out and I dried my rosy skin off softly and gently and we both got dressed and I stepped in the pale pink dress and he buttoned up the back then followed it with the zipper gently and we smiled at each other walking out slowly as he held my hand and I could hear Oliver talking about how "Mama's belly is getting big!" making me and Loki laugh gently before turning down the stairs silently then walked to the door way pausing once when Oliver opened it then jumped right into Loki's arms making me laugh then dragged Loki to his room giggling to him and I heard a couple people shifting gently once and I walked in one of my hands resting instinctively on my stomach as I walked in and the warm glance I received from Willa I know she wished she could have a baby with Matt and I was working on that but I smiled gently at them before sitting down in a chair when Loki walked in a few minutes later Oliver resting in his arms naturally, I'd think Oliver would be like other little boys his age but no he remained sweet, always needing loving and he was the nicest yet cutest boy ever and I loved that he wasn't all "Eew" like other boys and when he saw me he booked it over to me fast and jumped next to me on the couch and patted my belly with his hand softly. Everyone watched him do it and they smiled more yet lovingly at Oliver, they all loved him so much but me and Loki loved him the most, he was ours and he was oh so precious to us. I giggled which made him giggle right back at me and I nuzzled my face deeply into his cloud of curls deeply ignoring almost everything as I pulled my baby boy onto my lap keeping my face nuzzled into his dark hair closing my eyes as he gently nuzzled me back another giggle bursting from him making me smile uncontrollably. He was so cute! He reminded me so much of Loki in a strange way he seemed to have the same sense of humor and almost the exact same smile imprinted on his face along with the same exact gold eyes as his father which for some reason was extremely heart warming to me.

"Wendy we have to talk. You know an adult talk." Willa says almost seriously but the tone implied she didn't want too especially when I know I looked super at ease with Oliver in my arms and I nodded looking at my little baby.

"Baby why don't you go play in your room for a little while." I say smiling gently.

"Why mama?" He says tilting his head gently staring at me his golden eyes wide when Loki finally walked in.

"well we all have to talk baby but me and Daddy will be in there in a little while to play with you I promise my little Prince." I say in an adoring tone by the end and he smiled brightly nodding and patted my belly one more time before running off to his room and Loki closed the door locking it and he sat down next to me holding my hand and placed our hands in my lap as we stared at our friends.

"Wendy, there's been some. . . talk." Matt says hesitantly as he looks at me then down shifting in his seat gently.

"What?"

"Wendy some people are saying that you are considering turning us into the Vittra clan instead of Trylle and some people are talking about. . . over throwing you." Willa says slowly looking down fidgeting just like Matt had before and I felt my self fading out of the conversation as they all continued talking I could hear them but I just couldn't process the words and Loki squeezed my hand tightly looking at me concerned and he stood up quickly cutting everyone off pulling me with him.

"I'm sorry but this is too much for Wendy and I don't want this to stress her or the baby out I am sorry but I'm sure that's all Wendy can take for today about business." Loki says in a completely calm and self assured way and everyone nodded gently looking down as Loki pulled me out of there gently and we walked outside Oliver running after us at the chance to run around outside and when he did he laughed merrily like he didn't have a care in the world and a breeze lifted my damp unruly curls from my shoulders gently as I watch my son playing around. Loki held my hand tightly and I looked down at our twined hands smiling just a bit my brow furrowed gently and he lifted his hand up to my chin tilting my head up so I was looking into his eyes and face.

"Wendy stop worrying please for me?" He says gently looking into my eyes his gold against my brown and I sighed gently looking down gently shifting slowly to him and rested my head on his shoulder one of his hands slipping around my waist and pressed it against my belly.

"Its hard to knowing people want to over throw my and my family along with cute little Oliver I thought people loved him and wanted him to be King someday."

"I know love I know."

"Its just hard for me Loki to not worry about it." I whisper softly looking at him keeping my head on his shoulders and he squeezed me gently looking into my eyes almost like he was memorizing every single feature in my face like I was going to just disappear right in front of him when he kissed me deeply and passionately the way I loved it so much and he kissed me for what felt like an eternity thankfully when Oliver yelled out we both looked up and I smiled warmly watching his dark curls bouncing as he ran in the grass his golden eyes shining with happiness and then he holds still when I noticed this brightly colored butterfly the fluttered over and landed directly on his nose gently and I slapped my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming by how cute it looked but Loki just took out his camera that he always keeps handy just for moments like this and took a picture of Oliver with his butterfly and when he looked turned the flash the butterfly began to fly away and Oliver chased after it quickly making both of us laugh at just how precious he was at that moment and he smiled while giggling as he ran faster in the grass, when Loki suddenly twisted the silver strand around behind my ear making me smile warmly at him which made him smile back looking at me.

"That's the smile I love to see." He says kissing me deeply and blushes softly himself along with me until Oliver ran over throwing his small arms around us laughing childishly and we hugged him back laughing loudly but some part of me couldn't shake my unease at what I had been told exactly by what all my friends had told me and it made me deathly afraid of the events to come.


	2. Strange dreams and feelings

_Loki's P.O.V_

An entire week had passed since everyone came over to talk but when they left Wendy did nothing but stress and worry until I made her lay down after her staying up for about two days all day and night, Oliver had no I idea what was wrong with her until I made her lay in bed with me and she quickly passed out. It was about three o'clock in the morning when I woke up and when I did I swear I woke up to the most beautiful sight in the world not that I'd be weird and say it out loud but Wendy was sleeping deeply, her dark curls spread over the deep red pillow case, her lashes rested heavily on her cheeks and her hand was resting on her stomach softly and I leaned down kissing it gently and she didn't even move. I loved Wendy so damn much, there was nothing I wouldn't hesitate to do for her, she was my world and my rock, Wendy was my everything, she and Oliver managed to make my life be what I thought it never could be and that was happy. I loved my life now, it didn't matter what her father did to me back then so long as Wendy was here and laying in bed with me, loving our lives together and loving the little life growing inside of her belly then I didn't care what happened to me, but now that I looked at her Wendy seemed so full of life when she was pregnant her stomachswollen but it was her ankles and back and the morning sickness I felt the most bad she shifted her lashes fluttering and she opened her eyes groggily, her were dark with the sleep that clung to her like a blanket and she looked at me then smiled softly moving closer cuddling against me and I cuddled her back m head resting on my right arm and my left moved around her waist softly and I kisses her forehead as she drifted off back to sleep. I loved it when she was asleep, she's so cute, she looks so adorable too and I swore she looked more relaxed when she was sleeping and I stroked her belly gently feeling the baby kicking softly making me smile brightly, it was like the baby knew I was awake that I was giving the baby some love but there was nothing I loved more than this baby and Wendy, they were so precious to me. I closed my eyes yawning and dozed off gently and slowly.

 _9:30 am_

I bolted up right in the bed sweat sliding down my body and face as I gasped loudly trying to catch my breath, a few strands of hair falling into my eyes but I barely saw them, I gulped air and I shivered at the cool air when I realized Wendy wasn't even in bed and suddenly panic slammed into my body so fast my eyes widened and I kicked the sheets off of me stumbling out of bed quickly not bothering to put a shirt on running down stairs and I heard voices from the living room and I ran over my bare feet making loud thudding noises as I ran to the room throwing the door open so fast and had it banged off the wall and I took in the room in my panicked state and faintly recognized Finn and his wife along with Tove but there sitting on the couch hand on her swollen stomach, hair cascading down her shoulders to her lower back, her mahogany eyes widening with panic taking in my frenzied state but ran over the others opening their mouths to speak but picked Wendy up holding her to me tightly taking deep breathes into her hair feeling the strange need to cry with relief. That dream. . . . It was too real to me, I couldn't even comprehend that I was awake but I clutched Wendy to me my tears breaking and rolling down dripping into her hair as I felt the shock rolling off of everyone but I squeezed Wendy tightly when I felt her arms wrapping around me clearly unashamed of me being in this state.

"Loki whats wrong?" She says her voice gentle and soothing like she was talking to Oliver but I couldn't calm down for some reason my tears gushing down and I felt embarrassed but I just her tightly.

"I-I-I d-don't know. . . . Wendy please . . . Never leave me, p-please never leave me." I croak my voice rough and cracked embarrassingly but it couldn't be helped but I felt her jolt with shock pulling back and I could tell my dripping wet face was on display for everyone within the room and she lifted a had stroking my tears away gently clearly ignoring the others within the room.

"Never I'll never leave you ever not in a million years and not now." She says fiercely and lovingly as she looks up at me her hands cupping my face and I just held her close again everyone must have felt awkward but I didn't care, I needed Wendy right now and I needed her in many ways but one f them was stronger and I just picked her up in my arms to her surprise and I turned ignoring Finn and Tove's protests and I ran right to the stairs locking my lips to Wendy's fervently and she returned it her arms moving around my shoulders gently until I pulled back letting her take a breath as I kicked out bedroom door open then slammed it shut locking it, the need pounding in my veins insistently and my body throbbed with it making me whimper as I laid her on the bed undoing her dress slipping it down making her gasp gently.

"L-Loki!" She says surprise heavy in her voice but I recognized the undertone. Growing desire. She wanted to do this even as surprised as she was at the moment.

"I need you Wendy, now." I say my ragged voice loud in the room and instead of asking in what way I needed her she just pulled me down her hands tangling into my hair as I kissed her deeply and I faintly heard downstairs, Oliver and Tove laughing which made me feel faintly relieved he wouldn't be coming to the room at the moment. I kissed Wendy over and over deeply and repeatedly until she began squirming growing almost restless and I slipped her deep red dress off gently yet quickly and she took my clothes off fast and before she was ready with no building or anticipation the way it was usually down I sunk right into her, our bodies coming together as close as they could be and she moaned softly holding me tightly to her both in the sensations but the one feeling was nothing but one was fierce and bold. Protective. She felt protective of me and thought alone was enough to warm my heart as I pushed into her softly my arms hooking around her waist gently and I nuzzled my head under neath her chin the tear stains drying on my cheeks completely, it felt awkward doing this while she was pregnant but I just couldn't really help it nor do I know why I was doing it but I had just felt the complete desire and need too do this. I pushed and pushed rocking gently keeping a tight grip on myself my jaw clenched with the effort of trying not to lose control and I went faster as she cries out my name loudly nearly shattering my control as I gasped and sucked in breathes quickly sweet dripping down my face gently and my body held a light sheen over my skin and Wendy was the same only it was very soft yet damp as her body tenses gently and once mine tensed and we both reached our orgasms I laid down next to her and I very faintly felt the baby kick against Wendy's stomach gently and she giggles patting the side of her swollen stomach.

"This baby loves you so much, hes practically punching and kicking alone with movement just to feel their daddy." Wendy says giggling loudly as she smiles at me brightly stroking her belly and she kisses me softly as I moved my hand just above hers softly.

"Well I am just as eager to feel and be with her too." I grin at her as she narrows her eyes playfully and I chuckle. I knew she secretly wanted another boy but I was hoping for a baby girl. We laid in bed together my body relaxed and I felt suddenly groggy as my hand moved up and down her back softly her own eyes closing slowly like weights were attached to her lashes as they drifted down softly against her cheeks as a low soft breath came out as she drifted off too sleep and I slowly drifted off to sleep with her as I heard small shifts downstairs but I was too far gone by then in my sleep tired state and we curled up falling asleep gently despite everything around us. I felt the baby shifting gently and I knew I was going to protect my family no matter what and no one was going to take them from me.

~Author's Note~ Sorry this chapter was so short I was tired and had a headache when I wrote it so I'm sorry it was a touch short ~ I hope everyone enjoys it though! I put as much work as I could manage into this chapter so I hope everyone or anyone that reads this enjoys this chapter! *Smiles brightly*


	3. Eagerness Can Lead To Shock

I paced around the room my hand pressed against my stomach and a faint smile pulled at my lips hearing Loki playing with Oliver but I couldn't think of stopping my building panic or worry. Things were okay but there's been little fights so far throughout the community for some reason and I thought this was a diplomatic place! I walked back and forth when strong arms caught my waist and Loki dropped his chin on my shoulder gently squeezing and holding me to him, his hands resting on my swollen stomach gently and I relaxed against him a little bit closing my eyes. Last night wasn't nearly enough sleep but at least I got some sleep and that's what counts at the moment. I have a doctors appointment today, I remember with a little shock blinking once realizing I actually forgot something that important. Looki kissed my cheek softly seeming to almost read my mind his hand covering mine pressing his palm against mine, our fingers softly intertwined gently, as we stood there like that cradling my growing stomach and I relaxed further against him just as the door burst open with Matt, Willa Tove and Finn but they seemed to stop when they saw us standing like that and I felt my face burn when they all raised asmall brow but Loki merely grinned and kissed my burning cheek.

"Loki cut it out." I mumble under my breath making Tove grin gently as I blushed furiously when my sons sweet voice cut through the awkward silence.

"Daddy can you come sing to me tonight?" Oliver stood in the door way his gold eyes sweetly shining as he stared at Loki but walked over and wrapped his small arms around my legs gently looking up at him.

"Of course buddy I wouldn't mind that tonight." Loki says smiling brightly at Oliver then leaned down picking him up spinning him around making him shriek with laughter. When he put him down he looked at me dizzily giggling loudly making everyone smile.

"But mama I want you to sing me London Bridge." He says looking up at me smiling his sweet easy smile and everyone literally in synchronization . turned to look at me and I blushed a new. I sang and it was good I guess but they never heard me and neither had Loki so it was a little scary to me to sing in front of them or even the idea of doing so.

"Tonight I will right before Daddy comes in." I saysmiling gently when he shakes his head hard looking at me again.

"No mama I want you to sing it right now." And my heart dropped but what came out was a sigh then nodded smiling softly and I ran my hand over his dark crazy curls.

"Fine lets go to your room so I can rock while I sing it." I say taking his hand just as Finn opened his mouth but shut it as Loki glared at him gently following me making sure I didn't fall or anything and when we got there I sat in the old rocking chair we used when he was a baby and he climbed on my lap and I moved my arms sweetly around him and he smiled his hand resting on my stomach gently. Then I took a deep breath drawing in as much as possible smiling gently then began.

"London Bridge is falling down,falling down, falling down London bridge is falling down My Fair Lady. London Bridge is broken down,broken down, broken Bridge is broken down,My fair it up with wood and clay,wood and clay, wood and clay build it up with wood and clay,My fair lady.  
Wood and clay will wash away,wash away, wash away,wood and clay will wash away,My fair lady."I kissed his head pausing briefly making him giggle loudly and cuddle into me and I barely noticedthe audience we had then went back to singing.

"Build it up with bricks and mortar,bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar,uild it up with bricks and mortar,My fair and mortar will not stay Will not stay, will not stay,bricks and mortar will not stay,My fair it up with iron and steel,iron and steel, iron and steel,build it up with iron and steel,My fair and steel will bend and bow,bend and bow, bend and bow,iron and steel will bend and bow,My fair it up with silver and gold,silver and gold, silver and gold,build it up with silver and gold,My fair and gold will be stolen away,stolen away, stolen away,silver and gold will be stolen away,My fair lady."I finish tickling him making him laugh loudly and I laughed with him hugging him tight as he hugged me back and I buried my face into his thick curls when I heard someone whistle followed by a few claps and I looked up to see him standing in the door way and my face burned and Loki grinned widely walking over to me and kissed my head gently.

"You have a beautiful voice Wendy." He whispers making me blush more as the others grinned and Oliver rested easily in my arms as I smiled up at Loki and he leaned down giving me a light sweet kiss that made Oliver giggle loudly then stood up together smiling and we walked downstairs together Oliver running in front when he belted out a few lines from the song running thorugh the room where everywhere else and I caught the " silver and gold will be stolen away stolen away silver and gold will be stolen away MY FAIR LADY!" and he yelled the last part making me laugh and he ran out the door again then went up to his play room singing the song when we walked in and Willa grinned widely in a way that made me blush.

"London bridge?" She asks looking at me grinning even more.

"Yes London bridge its his favorite song now a days that he likes hearing me sing." I say sitting down my stomach tightening against the fabric making me wince softly knowing the dress had grown a bit too tight over the past couple days as I grew a few inches maybe and Loki noticed this frowning before pulling his undoing his buttons on his shirt no one noticed at first really until my face burned and I swear my gaze turned hooded almost in alustful way when he walked over ot me placing his shirt over me then undid the zipper on the back of my dress standing in front of me pulling it down gently and did the buttons slowly then stood up right the sun hitting him gently making him look like he had a gold halo as I blushed.

"That dress is to tight, we'll go get new dresses for you tell me next time Wendy, I'll be back I gotta go get a new shirt." He says jokingly then turned walking away and I heard a few gasps come from the room as they took in Loki's scars that stretched across his back when he left the room.

"My god. . "Matt whispers his face pale, all their faces were pale at seeing the scars then they turned to me as I played with the sleeves gently.

"Wendy why couldn't you have told us about his back or anything?" Willa says almost too loudly as she looked at me seriously.

"Because I didn't think anyone would see him without a shirt other than me. Its nothign just somethings happened with him in the past. . . We don't like talking about it all to much, me the least since it brings up painful memories, him because he just doesn't bring it up unless I allow him too." I say maybe a bit to sharply for Willa's eyes widened greatly staring at me then I turned my gaze down as Loki walked in drapping an arm over my shoulders, his shirt he gave me was white but he now wore a pitch black shirt that matched his pants perfectly and he looked like a devious angel more or less if Satan showed up at my door looking like THIS I wouldn't have a problem with going with him willingly. Loki kissed my cheek and I smiled softly.

"Wendy we have a problem with the kingdom." Finn says very seriously.

"What problems?"

"The fights that are breaking out, their getting more brutal and more bloody lately and more of them are happening."

"Has anything been done to stop them?"

"We've been trying but we can't stop every single fight that happens."

"But they HAVE to be stopped! If their talking about a revolution then we need to get everything under control!" I snap only to have Loki run my upper arm gently.

"We're trying very hard to maintain the peace Wendy believe us on that. Now what we need to talk about is the baby."

I stiffened greatly and so did Loki.

"What about the baby?"

"Well I think it needs to be considered what is best for the baby is all."

"Thank you Finn but even though you have three kids now this is OUR baby and WE decide whats best for our baby not YOU or anyone else in this kingdom." Loki says his voice barely concealing his irritation and anger at what Loki said making me narrow my eyes just a bit at Finn. It was true, it was our baby and no one could truly decide whats best. We could decide that on our own. Then I remembered the doctors appointment.

"shit." I hissed under my breath standing up quickly holding the sleeves in my hands tightly walking towards the door. Loki stood up quickly following me. No one said anythign to shocked by Loki's out burst as we walked upstairs to our room. "Doctors appointment." I say loudly in answer to his silent confusement. He smiled then and nods walking up closer with me as we walked quickly and efficiently. I got a new dress on wich was dark crimson, it fit and wasn't tight on my stomach at all. He smiled and we grabbed our coats since it was turning nearing fall and getting a bit colder. We walked out just as Finn was opening his mouth but we left anyways and walked to the family car and got in my stomach growling loudly making me blush gently. Damn I'd need to get something to do before we got there, Loki seemed to realize this too for her grinned softly reaching behind the seat and handed me an apple smiling widely and I devoured it quickly savoring at the same time. By the time we got to the doctors I had an intense craving for apples. When we walked in and got to the office they just ushered us right in the room saying it was such an honor to help the Queen through her pregnancy and then we sat waiting in the office in silence. He clutched onto my hand tightly making a small smile curve over my lips gently and he smiled softly back and kissed my chek gently. The doctor walked in and after a little conversation she actually brought in an ultrasound machine and she gave me this ttle gown to put on which I did quick as I could and I laid back on the examination table, she spread this cool jelly across my stomach then pre4ssed the small paddle against my stomach after it and a loud strong beat sounded out beautifully and it made tears well in my eyes gently. I loved this part right here and now.

"I can possibly tell you the gender if you want but its always easier to tell between eighteen or twenty weeks." She says smiling softly looking at me and Loki then we exchanged a look then smiled nodding quickly and I squeezed his hand hoping it will be a boy he squeezed hoping its a girl making both of us grin eagerly. Shesening gently once. "Oh!" She says in surprise turning her eyes to us then smiled widely. "It. . . It looks like your having. . .


	4. Spreading The News

**I'm sorry this chapter was short,I am actually going through a break up right now and I'm both extremely sad and tired but this is the best I can do to update this story. I hope everyone enjoys though!**

* * *

"It looks like your having twins!" The doctor exclaims but my and Loki froze in place and my eyes widened as I stared at the screen seeing just two small shapes and my heart screeched to a stop then seemed to almost explode with a motherly love that was so undescribable.

"T-Twins? As in t-two babies?" Loli stutters out sounding as completely as shocked at me at the prospect of having twins.

"Yes twins. Congradulations! I'll get this off of you and you'll be off." The doctor says grabbing some paper towels and wiped the jelly stuff off of my stomach and I sat up and she nodded leaving the room allowing my to get dressed. I got dressed almost stiffly as Loki just stared into blank space.

"S-So are you. . . Happy with the idea of twins?" I mumuble slightly pulling my dress up and on causing him to blink back into reality.

"I'm more scared than happy at the moment."

"Why are you scared? Its just like when we had Oliver!"

"I know but think about it, we'll be in charge of two babies not just one. Plus we'll have to tell everyone sooner or later."

"I'd rather we do it soon, how about when we get home?"

"It sounds like a good idea, we'll tell them if their even there."

"They'll be there trust me, I know their gonna be waiting."

"Yeah your right. Its like coming home to a house full of stalkers!" He jokes making me burst out laughing and he grinned reaching for my hand and let out a breath. "I am nervous about the twins though."

"I know how you feel, but think about it! We'll have the three most amazing kids in the entire world!"

"Yes that's true, Oliver will be a good big brother to them, he'll protect them long after we're gone."

"I hope that he will, the fact that he'll be there to watch his younger siblings is almost heartwarming to me."

"He'll be amazing to them, protecting them and giving them advice when they don't come running to us."

"Yes yes that's true too, they'll be running off to someone else when there's something they can't tell us."

"Plus we'll have three kids saying "I love you Mommy and Daddy" its amazing to think of don't you think?"

"Yes it truly is amazing but we ought to get home so we can tell them."

"Lets go home then." I say smiling and he takes me hand as we walk out of the doctors office and into the car.

When we got home I felt like I was going to burst at the seams with the news when the front doors threw open and Oliver came running out as he screams out "MAMA!" and I held my arms open which he jumps into and I held him to me tightly.I buried my face into his dark curls closing my eyes breathing in the soft smell of lavender in his hair and it made me smile brightly as his arms locked tightly around my neck and played with my curls, fascinated with them like he'd always been ever since he was a baby, it was adorable, he and Loki both loved playing with my curls, father like son right? I began walking inside as I held Oliver in my arms securely when the others gathered around the door way and I raised a brow until they moved then smiled at them before walking to the living room and sat down before changing my mind then laying down on my side holding Oliver to me stroking his soft silky curls. Finn and Maria walked in along with Tove and Willa without Matt surprisingly. I looked at them feeling slightly tired as they all sat down and Loki walked in and placed my feet into his lap and began to rub my swollen ankles softly. They all shifted up until Willa cleared her through rather loudly. I had to hold back a chuckle as a loud yawn burst from both me and Oliver.

"Wellll?!" Willa says drawing out the L's in well and it made me smile.

"Well what." I respond chuckling softly.

"Wendy! Please tell us is it a boy or girl?!"

"Loki you wanna tell them?

"Sure why not." He replies shrugging his strong shoulders and a low chuckle burst through my lips again as I closed my eyes as he turned slightly looking at all of them."Wendy is going to have twins."

"Twins?!" Willa sqeuals loudly as the other three looked surprise.

"Yes twins." I say through a loud yawn wanting nothing more than to sleep when a guard slammed the doors open loudly.

"Your majesty! There's another fight breaking out among the public! You need to come out and talk to them, make them see reason! They will not stop however its not going to be easy. They have a new leader who is. . . not pleasant."

I sighed out loudly sitting up holding a now sleeping Oliver in my arms tightly and I stood up slowly, I walked up to my son's room first and laid him down softly in his bed. I looked down at his cute cherub face and I stroked his pale cheek softly loving how soft it still was. I loved my Oliver, more than anything, and with twins on the way what are we gonna do? The kingdom seems to be falling apart in a way I didn't expect it to be, some part of me felt like nothing like this would have ever been attempted if Elora was reigning Queen. My heart winced as I thought of my mother, some part of me missed her terribly even if we were never close like most mothers and daughters were. I stroked Oliver's curls softly and kisses his soft forehead and I lignered until Loki put his hand on my shoulder making me jump a tiny bit then looked up at him and he held his hand down for mine which I took and he pulled me up and we walked out. I took a deep breath looking up into Loki's beautiful gold eyes as if to gather as much strength as I could for what I was going to say and I hoped I could at least have the power and strength that Elora had and nodded for Loki to walk and I followed after him feelign the tight coil of fear beginning to form within me.


	5. Meeting The Leader And Feelings

**_I feel like it's been forever since I updated this story! I started to reread the Trylle series again for some joy hehe cx. I hope I can be forgiven a tiny bit for taking forever to update this fanfiction._**

* * *

We walked down the hallway, my shoes echoed loudly down the hall and I let out a soft tiny breath to strengthen myself. Once we got to the gates I nodded to the guard who let in the leader. She had long curly hair which I knew immediately was a Trylle trait, her hair was caramel colored with deep tones underneath and her eyes were a shocking shade of green that held nothing but pure hatred and anger for me and for the kingdom, how I knew that, well it was very obvious the minute she looked at me and when her eyes fell to my stomach her lip curled with disgust and Loki glared at the girl.

"Who are you and what's your name." I said in a loud demaning tone but she just glared and I had to hold back from glaring at her myself. "What is your name!" I snap and she let out a little snarl.

"My name is Leona Phillis. As for who I am well I am the leader but you may know me as Loki's ex-girl friend." She snarls then grins evilly when she sees the color drain from my face. Ex girlfriend? I looked up at Loki who seemed equally pale.

"L-Loki's ex-?" I cut off when she threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Yes his ex! Your such a stupid girl aren't you Queen Wendy." She snarls out grinning in the same way and I felt like wincing slightly with how angry and animal like she sounded to me but what gave me more anger was she said my name like it was slanderous and I felt the tingle in my palms to slap the girl as hard as I could.

"You are the idiot girl. You think you can start a revolt? You're much more of an idiot than I! Not everyone will back a silly peasant girl such as you!" I spit out my eyes narrowing slightly as I glare hatefully at her, feeling more reason to hate her but I felt slightly ashamed with myself with what I said making me feel cold and so unlike myself.

"You'd be surprised how many people are supporting me. I'm sorry Queen Wendy, but you're not as supported by as many of the Trylle as you think you might be. All you have is your guards and your friends and those "brother"'s of yours. That's all you fucking have you dumb girl!" She screams and I felt my hands clench. The guard had been right, she wasn't pleasant at all.

"Take her out of here. I don't want to be within her disgusting presence anymore!" I snap then grinned at her for effect when she glared at me hatefully.

"This isn't over Queen Wendy! This is just the beginning of a hell for you and that damn family of yours! You will be dethroned! You will be the dirt we tread upon! YOU WILL BE NOTHING!" She screeches her eyes flashing and I felt my face paling greatly and her words were cut off and Loki grabbed me to him fiercely.

"It'll be okay Wendy. We'll take care of her, you're the Queen and I am King don't you worry for a can handle this." He whispers just as fiercely as his embrace and I felt like I wanted to believe him but some part of me felt like crying and then accusing him of things he had probably done once upon a time ago.

"Loki why didn't you ever tell me about her." I whisper softly feeling my heart pounding as I tilted my head back to look into his fierce gold eyes.

"I didn't mention her because when I met you, you were all that mattered to me anymore not her and not anyone else. That's why she never came up and she also never came up because she's crazy! You heard what she said, she's completely lost her shit!" He said looking at me then caressed my cheek softly and I pressed my hand to his palm."So don't you worry Wendy. Nothing is going to happen. Now lets go get you inside, you must be getting drained and you need more rest. You're carrying two babies after all." He said grinning gently and I forced a small smile back at him.

"Alright. I hope Oliver didn't hear her though. I don't want him exposed to any of this right now, he needs to be kept away from this for as long as possible." I whisper softly against Loki's chest and he nodded.

"I understand. Besides Oliver doesn't have a part in this. He's only seven after all."Loki said gently stroking my hair. (( _A/N: I can't remember if I already said how old Oliver is so if I put the wrong age just tell me!_ ))

"I know but still I'm worried about him being slowly dragged into things such as this when he's older."I whispered softly and his arms tightened slightly around me as he continued to stroke my hair softly.

"If he does then he'll know how to handle it. He has you as a strong, beautiful mother to look up too and he'll know exactly what to do from looking up to you." Loki whispered again kissing my forehead gently as he began to usher me back down the hallway as I looked down sighing out gently clutching onto his hand tightly. I had no right to feel possessive and jealous over some girl really, she was a bitch. I kept walking with him until I noticed the hall with the pictures lining the wall when I stopped walking making Loki look at me with a confused look.

"I want to be by myself here for a little bit." I said softly looking up at him under my lashes and he nodded slowly as he looked at me his eyes locked on to mine.

"Alright, I'll see you in our room." He said leaning down kissing me softly making me blush gently and he walked forward leaving me in the hallway and I walked slowly after him until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and I kept walking until I found the painting of Elora and I rubbed my hand across my swollen stomach where my babies fluttering gently inside me.

"Oh Elora. . . what am I gonna do?" I whispered to the painting gently as I stroked my stomach softly as my blush faded. I wish my mother was here for me to talk to her and see what she would do because I honestly felt so damn lost right then. "I don't even know what I'm going to do to stop this from happening, you would have known perfectly what to do." I whispered again feeling tears rising in my eyes surprisingly and slip down as I slid to my knees keeping my hand on my stomach, my vision blurred by tears and I felt utterly weak at that moment and so very powerless.

A Queen was to be strong and resilient, determined and able to handle anything to sooth her people. But I wasn't able to do any of that right, I felt like I was just a child playing Queen at that moment and I wanted-practically wished- for Elora to speak to me again and tell me what to do. I felt one of my babies kick and I pressed my hand to my stomach feeling the same kick and I suddenly felt determined, the feeling bursting inside of me, to do good, that I wasn't as weak as I may have felt not even five seconds ago and I stood up slowly my tears still dripping down my cheeks as I stared at the picture of my mother a bit longer before smiling softly.

I'd be strong, just as strong as Elora maybe even stronger and I'd make her proud, so proud that if there was a Heaven above she would smile at me. I began walking down the hall my hand still on my stomach as I walked and I finally made it to my room and when I pushed it open Loki's head snapped up looking at me. He opened his mouth to speak but I shut the door locking it behind me and I walked forward to Loki grabbing his shirt kissing him deeply until his arms wrapped around me kissing me back and after a few moments I pulled back looking at him.

"You were right. We can handle this, we're in this together and we'll take care of anything that threatens this kingdom. For the sake of me and you, for Finn and Maria, for Matt adn Willa, for EVERYONE and more importantly for Oliver and our babies." I said softly my lips brushing his gently as I spoke and he looked right into my eyes and I stared right back at him.

"I'm glad you ahve some amount of confidence." He said smirking loosely and I grinned as I clung onto his shirt tight still as I looked into his golden eyes and he smiled leaning forward kissing me briefly before pulling back a bit again. "We'll end this soon I promise. No matter what happens we'll all be together."

"I hope we will be, I'd honestly be crushed if everyone just suddenly walked away from me and refused to be with me anymore. I do hope this can end without violence but. . I don't really have confidence that it won't go that way." I said softly again as Loki smoothed the pure silver curl away from my face as I looked at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him tightly resting my head against his chest softly and he rubbed my back softly pulling me to the bed and I laid down with him shutting my eyes softly. I really did hope that everything could be resolved soon enough and that I could just focus on my pregnancy after this but then again hope didn't exactly turn out to be to good.


End file.
